Ron Weasley and the Forbidden Spell
by ravenclawwannabe
Summary: It is one year after the final battle and Ron Weasley, He-Who-Saved-Us-All, is determined to make things right again no matter what the costs. First chapter is short but they do get longer as you read!
1. Determined

Everything is JK Rowling's except for the plot.. that's mine.  
  
""dreaming""  
  
Thoughts  
  
"speaking"  
  
Chapter 1---Determined  
  
It had been a year and still the wizarding world was feeling the effects of the final battle between their unexpected hero and Voldemort. There were even some who said that the sacrifice of the greatest wizard of the century would forever stain their world.  
  
But the wizarding world's hero knew better. He knew that eventually things would straighten out and that the wizards and witches would forget about the sacrifice or just make it into a legend, much like Merlin and Godric Gryffindor. He knew that the final battle and those who died in it would be forgotten in the generations to come. And Ron Weasley, Order of the Merlin First Class, would not let that happen. He would not let his friends be forgotten. He had to do something. 


	2. Waking

Everything is JK Rowling's except for the plot.. that's mine.  
  
""dreaming""  
  
Thoughts  
  
"speaking"  
  
Chapter 2--Waking  
  
""Harry NO! Don't do this, we can find another way!""  
  
""No Ron, I'm afraid that we can't. Goodbye Ron.""  
  
""Harry NO!""  
  
"Ron wake up. For goodness sake, you blockhead will you wake up! Will you ever wake up at a decent time. Ron WAKE UP!"  
  
"I'm up, I'm up. What time is it Ginny?" Ron glanced out the window. "Bloody hell, it is still dark out. How can you expect a fellow to wake up when it is still dark outside?"  
  
"Hey, not my idea. You forget, Mister Hero-Who-Saved-Us-All, you were the one who told me to wake you up. Now if you will excuse me, I am going back to bed." And with that Ginny stalked out of the room back to her bed.  
  
"Wonder what is up with her." Ron signs and flips his red and gold bed covers off his bed and slips his feet into his velvet slippers. Looking around the room he searches for his robes for the day. The room is anything but what you would think a hero's room would look like. There are Quidditch posters all over the walls, spell books such as A Practical Magical Guide to Everything and Quidditch through the Ages stacked in random piles, potion ingredients cluttered around the fireplace, and robes of all colors in bright piles around the room. The only thing that is remotely organized is the carefully placed wizard photos that cover any available flat space.  
  
Signing, Ron picks up a red and gold picture frame. Smiling and waving at him from the picture are his two best friends, Harry and Hermione, in their graduation robes. In the background, the rest of the Gryffindor house is holding a sign up that to this day still makes Ron chuckle. "Hogwart's Cutest and most Unlikely Couple." Thinking back on those carefree days just before the war broke out in earnest, Ron remembered how hard it was for him to get his two friends to realize that they were made for each other. It had cost him more than one night in the hospital from injuries from Hermione, but with his twin brothers, George and Fred, along with half the Gryffindor house's help, he had finally gotten the two to go on a date during their sixth year. After that it was history. Everyone thought that they would be married within a year of graduation. Everyone was wrong. Six months after starting out on his adult life, Voldemort took everything from him.  
  
Pulling on his robes for the day, Ron remembered why he needed to wake up so early and rushed through his morning routine. He planning to do the impossible today and he needed to start now in order to complete it before midnight.  
  
Back in her room, Ginny sinks upon her bed and stares into space. "I wonder if he even realizes what day it is. Knowing him no, but you would think he would remember the day all the other wizarding world remembers. Oh well, no use in going back to bed now. I might as well start to get ready for the celebration. Though why we celebrate this awful day is beyond me."  
  
"Ginny are you ready to go?" Ron asks gently when he stuck his head into the door. "You've been in here for nearly four hours and it is time for the memorial service. Your big brother has a speech to give and you wouldn't want to miss that would you?"  
  
"Coming." Ginny says wiping away her tears. "Let's go." 


	3. Speaking

Everything is JK Rowling's except for the plot.. that's mine.  
  
""dreaming""  
  
Thoughts  
  
"speaking"  
  
Chapter 3---Speaking "One year ago today the greatest and the bravest of the magical world's wizards and witches gathered on this field to fight the bloodiest battle in our long history. Hundreds of us were killed or severely injured. There is not one child or adult wizard or witch that has not lost at least one person that they knew and loved dearly. The battle raged for five days and in that time the bravest of us all fell to Voldemort's forces. Brave people like Colin Creevy, Neville Longbottom, Cho Chang, and my brothers George and Percy Weasley. At the end of those five days, the boy-who-lived Harry Potter stepped onto the field to call out the coward Voldemort, with Hermione Granger, his fiancé, by his side."  
  
"Accepting Harry Potter's challenge, Voldemort and Harry dueled as we all watched helplessly on the sidelines forgetting that we were in the middle of a battlefield with enemies all around us. Suddenly, Harry Potter called out to Hermione that this was the time; this was the only chance they had. A bright light surrounded them and blinded those watching. I could feel energy pouring into me, but I didn't know where it was coming from. Until the light started to dim and I could see my two best friends Hermione and Harry growing older and weaker as I grew stronger. I tried to stop them but they were determined. When the last of their life energies flowed through my veins I could almost hear Harry telling me what to do. I attacked, remembering all the time that my friends had given their lives so I could kill Voldemort. With one curse Voldemort exploded. And that was the end of the battle."  
  
"Still more died that day as the Death-eaters refused to give up. Still more stupid deaths. But Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had defeated Voldemort, through me. And that is why we celebrate today. We celebrate the bravery shown by all that died and all that lived. Do not call me a hero. Those who died were heros, not me. We cannot forget them. If we do, we could face a problem worse than Voldemort. That is all. Thank you."  
  
Slowly Ron turned from the masses of wizards and witches assembled before him on the green field that had turned blood red just one short year ago. Those near him could see tears held back in his eyes and also a sense of rage. Puzzled most shuffled it aside to the major loses of his two best friends in the horrible battle. But Ginny Weasley knew better. Ron was up to something, and it wasn't something good. 


	4. Exhausted

Everything is JK Rowling's except for the plot.. that's mine.  
  
Chapter 4.Exhausted  
  
"Ron wait up!".  
  
"What do you want Ginny? If your going to remind me about Mom's remembrance supper tonight don't bother, I'll be there." Ron said exhaustedly.  
  
"It wasn't about the supper. I was just wondering if you were ok. I guess I shouldn't have asked." Ginny walked away in a rage.  
  
Watching his only sister stalk away Ron wondered if he was doing the right thing, if all the pain that was going to happen tonight was going to be worth it. Of course it will be. Ron thought to himself. Anything to give them back to the world. They should have never left us all alone. It should have been me that left. Not them, not them. It's all my fault. I wasn't powerful enough to help. I wasn't good enough. I wasn't brave enough. If they had given me the option would I have been able to do what they did? Would I have agreed to their crazy plan? No. I'm living a lie. A lie that will soon become truth in just a couple of hours. I just hope that the world will understand what I am doing and forgive me in the end.  
  
With a new resolve to make what was wrong right, Ron walked over to the fireplace that had been set up on the field. He passed by multitudes of people, children with awed looks on their small faces, people who were twice his age leaping out of his way. Ron fought to keep his lunch down as he watched them. Was this how people had acted towards Harry while he was alive? No wonder he hated fame. Somehow I don't blame him. Worse of all were his former classmates.  
  
He had once been plain old, poor Ronald Weasley, with friends he could always talk to and people who would talk to him about everyday things without a look of awe present on their faces. That all changed afterwards. No one would look him in the eye. As if they were afraid that they weren't good enough for that. Not even his brothers would. Only Ginny, his mother, and his father would ever talk to him or treat him like a person, not a hero.  
  
He was rich from the money the ministry and the rest of the wizarding world gave him in tribute for defeating Voldemort, but the money didn't matter anymore. He had put most of it in an account for the orphans of the wizards and witches that were killed in that last battle in honor of Harry, but it gave him no satisfaction. He just wanted to be Ron again.  
  
Soon, he thought. Soon, things will be back to the way they were supposed to be. Well, they'll be close. Only missing one element to be complete and that element has to be eliminated in order for most of it to become normal. The sacrifice of one in order to save two. That is the way things should have been. That is the way they will be. 


	5. Worried

Everything is JK Rowling's except for the plot.. that's mine.  
  
Chapter 5.Worried Several Hours Latter:  
  
He's up to something I know he is. But what can I do to stop him if all he does is push me away. If only Harry was here.Ginny let out a sign loud enough to hear across the room.  
  
"What's wrong Ginny dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, concern and worry heavy in her voice. "Is it a bad memory?" It seemed that Mrs. Weasley was obsessed with the idea of memories bothering her youngest and only daughter ever since her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and her first encounter with Tom Riddle.  
  
"No Mom. It's not memories. It's the present. Do you know what Ron is up to?" Ginny asked hopefully. Mrs. Weasley was the only one Ron was able to express all his feelings to since the battle.  
  
"No, should I? He hasn't talked to me in two weeks. I thought he had finally opened up to you instead of flooing here every other day or so." Mrs. Weasley asked, slightly distressed. "That boy. Yes, I know," She said at Ginny's chuckle. "He's not really a boy anymore, being Hero-Who-Saved-Us- All to most of the world. But he will always be my little Ron to me. My youngest, bravest, and most infuriating boy, next to the twins. Don't worry I'll have a talk to him tonight. You never know, it may just be grief. Today being what today is. Yes, that must be what it is. Don't you worry me like that Ginny!" she scolded.  
  
"Sorry to worry you Mom. It must all be in my head. It's just.I have the strangest feeling that something bad is going to happen. Something evil. And it all is centering around Ron."  
  
"I wouldn't worry to much dear. Ron can take care of himself now. He is twenty you know and has been through more than any twenty year old should have to go through. Now come and help me set the table. Everyone should be coming soon." Mrs. Weasley stated, pushing a towering stack of plates into her daughter's hands. "And call Fred down won't you dear."  
  
Ginny took the load from her mother and set out towards the garden where the old kitchen tables, the same ones that Bill and Charlie had banged against each other when she was only eleven, were set up. Setting down the plates she slowly trudged up to Fred's room. She carefully knocked on the door watching everything around her for a prank. Fred had taken George's last words to heart. "Make the world laugh." Fred was now worse alone than he had ever been with his twin, though his pranks lacked the flare that they once had carried.  
  
Checking herself over for purple hair, extra knickers, and the odd tail and not finding any, Ginny leaned into the room of her brother. "Fred, Mom says for you to come down and help set up before everyone arrives." The room was empty. Puzzled because she was sure that Fred had been in here only a couple minutes ago, she stepped into the room.  
  
"Hey Gin!"  
  
"What the.!" Ginny shouted. "What have you done?!"  
  
"They're called Anti-gravity gumballs and make the one chewing them walk upside down for three hours! The great thing about it is that the anti- gravity charm doesn't kick in until you actually spit the gum out. It's it great?" Fred said.  
  
"Brilliant! Can I buy some? I know a certain brother who could use a laugh right now.well, I could use a laugh at his expense any ways. When do they go on sale?"  
  
"Ummm.the problem is, right now.ummm.I haven't quite figured out how to reverse the charm yet. So whoever chews the gum would be stuck on the ceiling until I do. But it is kind of hard to come up with a countercharm when hanging upside down since the only way that I have figured out how to get off the ceiling at this point is for someone to pull me off the ceiling," Fred admitted embarrassed. "Care to help out your sibling?"  
  
Ginny burst out laughing, rolling on the ground clutching her stomach. 


	6. Undertakings

Everything belongs to JK Rowling.cept what I've made up!  
  
Chapter 6.Undertakings  
  
The Room was surprisingly bare. No windows, no pictures, not a piece of furniture to be found. The walls were surprisingly clean considering that the room was located underground. They were clean and dry, no moss or mold or water sticking to them. Considering that there were no windows to be seen the Room was extremely well lit. Like there was a ray of magical sunshine that was concentrated into that single Room. The only real thing of interest in the Room was the smoking, boiling, bubbling cauldron that lays in the exact center of the cool, clean, gray floor.  
  
Ron Weasley, He-Who-Saved-Us-All knew this Room all to well. It was here that he had planned it all. It was here where he was going to make things as right as he could. Where his lie of a life would revealed and the truth would finally come out. And it all was counting on that single smoking, boiling, bubbling cauldron.  
  
Walking into the Room with his arms full of potions ingredients, research books, and three wands, Ron thought back to when he had first found this spell/potion combination. How he couldn't believe that it could actually exist. Everyone he had ever talked to had said the same thing. "You can't do it." "There is no spell in existence to do what you want to undertake." "It's impossible." But in a lost tome that Ron had stumbled across in Egypt when he had visited his brother Bill, he had found it. The book that told him how to do the impossible.  
  
Soon. Soon, everything that was wrong will become right. Well, almost everything. Soon the potion will be ready. Only an hour left. What a surprise Ginny and the rest of the family will have! Soon the draft of the.ahhh!  
  
Ron stumbled and the heaps of things in his arms swayed dangerously back and forth and he tried to balance them out. As if in slow motion, Ron suddenly lost his balance and the heap of potion ingredients and books fell to the floor and made a huge booming noise that Ron swore could be heard all the way to the mainland.  
  
"Crockshanks! Why aren't you upstairs where you are supposed to be! Look what you made me do! Bad cat!" Ron scolded the big ginger colored cat.  
  
"Meow?" Crockshanks said innocently. Cocking his head in the most adorable way, he looked up at the redheaded man that he had come to call his owner. It almost seemed to Ron that he was saying "Who me?" much like Crockshanks' friend Sirius Black once had. Sirius Black, Ron thought sadly, still another life lost to the war. Except he was lost even before the war had officially started.  
  
Gazing around his perfectly clean Room to survey the damage of what Crockshanks had made him do, he found a mess. The clean, dry walls which had once had not a speck of moss or dampness on them had spots of dragon liver, unicorn blood and other liquidly substances. On the once clean gray floors there was more dragon liver, unicorn blood and to add to the mix those precious spell books.  
  
Ron sighed. Now he would have to trudge all the way up three flights of stairs, gather up the ingredients to replace those that had just been ruined, and bring them back down the three flights of stair, all the while dodging his over anxious house elves. All his house elves had been freed; his tribute to SPEW and Hermione, but the little elves had refused to leave the "Great Wizard" alone in this huge house. Ron sometimes wondered if they gained fame within the world of house elves because of whom they served. Either way they were an annoyance to Ron and were way to interested in his personal life in Ron's opinion. "Come on Crockshanks, lets go back upstairs. And this time stay in your room. I'm sure that your friend Dinky the house elf would love to play with you. I'll clean up this mess later."  
  
With that Ron turned from the mess went out the door closing it behind him. As Ron started up the first flight of stairs and curious house elf silently crept into the Room to clean up the mess his "master" had left.  
  
I'll just clean up Master Ron's mess and then pop out. Master Ron will be so pleased! Looking around at the mess, Winky the house elf silently started to pick up the books. Her hand had just reached out to pick up a strange old text when she happened to glance at the title. Oh No! She gasped. Master Ron, what are you getting yourself into!? 


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note  
  
I will not be continuing this story. Not for a good while at least. Due to the fact that I am definitely stupid and am trying to hold 18 credit hours this semester and the fact that 17 of those credits will be the hardest I take..I need time to study. That means no time to write. Also, I don't know if I will complete this story. EVER. No one seems to want to read or review. So that is that.  
  
-ravenclawwannabe 


End file.
